It's Only Forever
by DanceMagic
Summary: It's been fifteen years and Sarah Williams has erased everything about Jareth and the labyrinth from her mind. Suddenly, when she is thrown back into the world of the underground will she be able to escape the seductive Goblin King?
1. It's only Forever Chapter 1

It's Only Forever-Part One,

**It's Only Forever-Part One, **

"No_ one can blame you, for walking away. Too much rejection, no love injection. Life can be easy, it's not always swell. Don't tell me truth hurts little girl; 'cause it hurts like hell. But down in the underground you'll find someone true. Down in the underground, a land serene, a crystal moon. __**It's only forever, not long at all**__. The lost and the lonely, that's underground, underground."_

The sun was ridiculously hot that day. The air was dry and there were no clouds in the sky. The lush green grass had turned brown and wilted. There wasn't a bit of shade to be found and the streets looked like a ghost town. The roses that lined the white picket fence that wrapped around the large Victorian house were wilted and begging for water.

No one was outside which was not normal. The smart person was inside in front of the air conditioning or lying down with a pack of ice. The normal person would not be kneeling in their garden on this scalding hot day, trying to plant geraniums. Sarah Williams however, was not the normal person. She had not been the normal person since about fifteen years of age.

Of course she started out as all young teenagers start out. She was dramatic, over exaggerative, moody, whiny, etc. Either everyone was out to get her or nothing was fair. She was very good at pointing that out also. In the mind of a normal teenager, everything was about themselves. It is safe to say, Sarah had a very, very normal teenage mind. That is of course until she was fifteen.

Sarah had a brilliant imagination. She had often spent her days alone acting out various scenes from books she enjoyed. The most common was entitled Labyrinth. Almost everyday she would go to the park and role play her favorite parts, but one particular day, one particularly special day; she found her fantasies had become reality. She had suddenly found her self in a race against time to solve the labyrinth and get to the castle at the center to retrieve her younger brother who had been stolen from her. Stolen, by the Goblin King. The Goblin King, Jareth, had fallen in love with young Sarah and believed it to be her wish that her young brother was to be taken away. He was terribly mistaken and instead of earning her love, he had earned her hate. He regrettably returned Sarah to her home with her kid brother, she never saw him again after that.

After a while, Sarah forgot about her adventure. She pushed everything that had occurred in the labyrinth into the back of her memory. She thought of at it as something that did not need to be looked back upon. Never again did she want to see the cruel, intimidating face of Jareth or the twisting, winding paths of the labyrinth. To her, everything that happened to her might as well be a dream, having no effect on her. She was wrong of course. After returning from the labyrinth, she was no longer the bratty, whiny, young teen she used to be. She respected her parents, loved her younger brother and learned to take nothing for granted. She sub-consciously decided that everyday was to be lived to its fullest. Everything was a new opportunity. That is why, on this ridiculously hot day we find her kneeling in her garden, planting her geraniums. She believes that on a very warm day like this, time should be spent outdoors, not in the confines of one's home.

Sarah grew up to become a successful young woman. She lived in a large Victorian house on a pleasant little street. She was an English teacher at the local high school and she was great with the kids. She even had a young son of her own, Garrett. Sadly, she was widowed not long after Garrett was born. He had Sarah's brilliant green eyes and his father's beautiful red hair. He was her pride and joy … and all she had.

Sarah had neither seen nor heard from or about Jareth since that night fifteen years ago. She had not thought about him during the day or in her dreams. He was dead to her. She almost lost her younger brother because of him. In her eyes, he was no one to have respect for. So, for the past fifteen years the Goblin King has been absent from every aspect of Sarah's life. Of course, the things we resent the most do have a way of coming back around.

Laying down her small shovel beside her, Sarah looked up to the blistering sun and wiped the sweat off her brow. She pulled the strands of deep brown hair off her face and wiped her soiled hands on the front of her gardening apron. Having just finished planting the last of her flowers, she was very much in the mood for a cold glass of lemonade.

Just as she finished putting the last of her tools back in her gardening kit, she heard a soft noise from the open nursery window. Sarah looked up to the room and smiled. She listened to the little gurgling noises Garrett began to make as he awoke from his afternoon nap. She stood up from the sidewalk, opened the gate and began to make her way down the path to her front door. Walking into the kitchen, she set her things on the table and made her way up to Garrett's nursery.

Sarah smiled as she opened the door to the nursery and saw Garrett standing up in his crib wobbling his little legs and giggling. He was the perfect little ray of sunshine and she needed nothing else in her life.

"Hello there my precious thing", she whispered as she walked over to him and lifted him out of the crib. She held him above her head and marveled at how beautiful and happy he was. Garrett giggled and flailed his arms. Sarah brought him back down close to her face and kissed his nose. "Are you hungry?" she cooed. He put his tiny hands on her face and she let out a small chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes." Sarah walked over to the door and as she was about to shut it, for some odd reason she turned to look over her shoulder and survey the room. She cocked and eyebrow and shook her head, walked out of the door and slowly closed it behind her.


	2. It's Only Forever Chapter 2

It's Only Forever- Part two

**It's Only Forever- Part two**

**I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters affiliated with it. I know, what a pity. **

"Where the hell is my bag? It was just right here! Please god no, tell me I didn't lose it. What the? Where the hell are my keys? I had them five minutes ago! Where is everything? I cannot handle this right now!"

"Miss Williams! They are right here. You left them in the arm chair. See, here's your bag, and here are your keys." Sarah ran her fingers through her hair and let out a sigh of relief. She gently took the bag and keys from the young girl and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Anna. It's just going to be a busy day today. Finals are in two weeks and my kids aren't close to being ready. I don't know how I'm going to pull this off. They don't study, they refuse to get extra help… they aren't bad kids they just don't want to do the work." Sarah slumped down into the arm chair and put her head in her hands.

Anna was Garrett's babysitter. She was in her mid twenties and absolutely adored the baby. Almost as much as Sarah did. Anna was Sarah's savoir. She could not ask for someone better with her child. Thank god for news paper ads.

"It's alright Miss Williams, everything will work out. The closer the finals come, the more worried they'll get and the more they'll want to study. You're a great teacher and the kids love you! They wouldn't want to disappoint you." Sarah looked up at Anna and gave a halfhearted smiled. She stood up and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Anna. That ought to get me through the day. When Garrett wakes up tell him I love him and that I'll see him when I get home alright? Oh, and remember, it's Friday so he likes to be pushed in his stroller around the park, and he gets to play in his walker after lunch, and his nap should be _at least_ –"

"Miss Williams! Don't worry about it alright? I've got everything under control, as always." Anna held up her left hand and put her right over her heart as to make an oath. Sarah smiled, waved a little goodbye and walked out the door.

As Anna lounged in the armchair and watched the morning news, she heard a soft noise upstairs and figured Garrett was waking up. She set down the remote control on the coffee stand and stretched her arms. Letting out a sigh, she lifted herself from the chair and headed toward the stairs.

Grabbing the railing to steady her tired body, Anna started to make her way up to Garrett's nursery. As she went up, she heard some strange noises coming from upstairs. She stopped to listen and heard what sounded like the pitter patter of little mice across the floor. As she listened harder, she could hear what she thought were a pair of boots walking heavily across the floor. Straining forward so she could hear better, the stairs made a loud creak and the noises stopped.

"Garrett?" she called up the stairs, "Garrett are you awake?" There was complete silence until she heard the doors from the balcony to the nursery fly open and slam shut. "GARRETT!" She yelled and began to race up the stairs. She reached the door to the nursery, flung it open and ran over to the crib.

There was Garrett. He was sitting up in his crib, smiling and making his cute little gurgling noise. Anna let out a deep sigh and cracked a relieved smile. She reached into his crib to stroke his soft fiery hair and noticed he was holding onto something. Re-directing her arm, she reached for whatever the tiny child was holding in his hands.

"What have you got there Garrett?," she asked more to herself as she pulled the object up closer to her face. She turned it over in her hands and all it appeared to be was a small crystal sphere. It was completely smooth and had nothing engraved onto it. No knicks or scratches, just a perfectly rounded crystal. Anna held the crystal up to her eyes and peered into it, she saw nothing, but a small chill made its way up her spine.

Holding the crystal with one hand, she lifted Garrett out of his crib with her free arm. Shifting him onto her hip she walked over to the door then turned and looked at the balcony doors. They were shut and locked.

"Good morning everyone!" Miss Williams sang cheerfully as she walked into the classroom. All of the students smiled and greeted her as well. "I have quite a few papers to pass back to you this morning, including your most recent quiz. I must say that I was rather impressed with the grades. I'll have to say I'm satisfied. Also, I would like all of you to please pass up your homework and if it is not done, you have five minutes to pull it out and get it done while I pretend I don't know you're doing it alright? But those of you who do have it will you please pass it forward?" The class laughed and there was a sudden shuffle of papers as the students pulled out their homework. Sarah walked along the rows collecting to completed assignments and cast a blind eye over the ones who were racing to get it done.

Sarah settled herself into her desk and stacked the homework into a neat pile. She pulled her blue pen out of her desk drawer and began to correct the assignments. She always used blue pen, never red. Studies show that using red pen to correct a student's paper had a negative effect on them and that was the last thing she needed. Halfway through the stack of papers she looked down to gaze at her class. They looked so peaceful sitting there doing their work, she could only imagine how they were outside of school. She laughed at the thought and looked down to finish correcting the papers. Halfway down the page, she stopped to look at the drawings in the margin. This had to be Zack's paper, he always left little doodles. Looking at the images, they weren't his normal drawings. They were different. She turned to paper sideways to get a better look at them. The smile fell from her face, and her insides tightened. She set the paper down and felt her heart begin to race.

After the bell had rang, Sarah walked up to Zack and grabbed his arm before he walked out the door. "Zack, can I speak with you for a moment please?" The boy with dark hair and green eyes nodded softly and followed her to her desk. Sarah sat in her swivel chair and Zack pulled up a chair on the other side of her desk. She pulled his homework assignment from the stack of papers and placed it in front of him.

"Zack I need to ask you about these drawings. Where have you seen them before?" The boy shrugged and let out a sigh.

"Dreams. I see them all the time. I mean, the dream doesn't have to be about them but they are always there for some reason. Usually toward the end. It's not every time though, couple times a week maybe." Zack reached forward and pointed to one of the images. "This one here though, says the same thing every time. He always says, it's almost time. I can't wait much longer. He doesn't say it to me in particular, he just says it and disappears. Why do you ask?'

Sarah licked her dry lips and shook her head. She put on a fake smile and let out a deep sigh. "No reason. Thank you Zack, you may go." Zack shrugged and headed to the door. Sarah picked the paper back up too look at the drawings again. She winced a little as she looked at the drawing of the shabby castle with winding pathways surrounding it. Her eyes scanned over the picture of the white owl, goblin masks, and finally rested on the drawing of the intimidating man with crazy blonde hair, mismatched eyes, tight pants, and a crystal sphere in his gloved hands.

Sarah blindly drove home that day after school. The pictures on Zack's paper were still flashing through her mind. How was that possible? He can't know about Jareth and the Underground could he? Maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe he read the book and that was his idea of how the images should look. But yet they were still identical … Her mind was spinning as she thought about all of it. She hadn't give any of her past a second thought in years. She had forgotten all about the mysterious man who lived in the Underground. Seeing those drawings brought that whole night back to her in one whopping blow. At first she didn't realize what she was looking at, she knew she recognized them but she couldn't recall where. It suddenly hit her with the force of a metal bat. This was impossible … this just wasn't happening.

Sarah flung the front door open and dropped all her things in the threshold. She slumped over to the couch and threw herself upon it, burying her head into the pillows. There were footsteps behind her and they stopped when they made it too the couch. Anna kneeled down beside her and tapped her arm.

"Uhm… Miss Williams? Are you feeling alright?" Sarah groaned and lifted her head. "Yes Anna I'm…I'm fine. Where's Garrett?" She said rubbing her eyes. "Sleeping." Anna answered simply. Sarah nodded. "Good. How was he today was everything… everything … ever- Anna what is that??" Something sitting on the coffee table caught Sarah's attention. Anna shrugged," I'm not sure. I found it in Garrett's crib earlier this morning." Sarah stood up so fast the made herself dizzy. She stumbled over to the coffee table and picked up the small crystal sphere. Her hands began to tremble as she stared into it. "No … no …" she whispered and dropped it to the floor. Anna walked over to her. "Miss Williams … Miss Williams can you hear me?" Sarah ignored her and bent down to pick up the crystal. She marched over to the window and threw it open. Putting one hand on the sill and holding the crystal in the other, she arched back and hurtled it as far back into the woods behind her house as she could. She slammed the window shut and locked it, slumping to the floor she began to shake. This was not happening. She wouldn't let it. Not again.


	3. It's Only Forever Chapter 3

It's Only Forever 3

**It's Only Forever- Part 3**

Sarah paid Anna and sent her home. Her head was pounding and she didn't need someone breathing down her neck trying to make sure she was okay. She could take care of herself on her own.

She just felt like everything was beating down on her at once. The recent death of her husband, approaching finals, and suddenly she was being reminded of a part of her life she never wanted to remember. Why did everything have to happen now? She just wanted to be alone with Garrett.

She supposed the main question nagging at the back of her mind, was why? Was all this really necessary? Did her husband honestly need to be taken away from her just months after her son was born? And why were things suddenly reminding her of Jareth and the labyrinth? She hadn't thought about it in years, why now? She didn't want anything to do with it. Thinking about it, she actually wouldn't have cared if the whole underground flat out blew up. What was it to her?

The whole thing was stupid. He had no reason to be on her mind. Maybe…she was just stressing herself out. With the approaching finals maybe she was just taking everything for granted. They were just drawings; any kid with an imaginative mind could have conjured up something like that. And the crystal, it was after all just a crystal. Jareth's were much more … magical. Realizing she was taking ordinary things and getting worried over them, Sarah began to calm herself down and cracked a smile.

She was being so daft. It was nothing to get worked up over after all. She hadn't seen him, heard from him, or heard anything about him so as far as she was concerned, there was no reason to ever believe she might encounter him again.

Sarah laughed at herself and walked into the kitchen. She took the coffee maker out from under the counter and placed it next to the sink. She ripped open the coffee bag and poured some into the coffee maker. It was a beautiful day outside and she figured she would take Garrett for a walk around the park or sit with him in the hammock. She smiled at the thought.

She groaned when she remembered all of the papers she needed to correct and grade. Not to mention she needed to finish putting together some last minute review sessions and lesson plans. She looked at the clock. It was already 6:30. She guessed her plans with Garrett would have to wait until tomorrow. No, that wouldn't work. Tomorrow night was the end of the year party. They always held it a few weeks before school actually let out and she had completely forgotten it was tomorrow. She let out an aggravated sigh and threw her head back.

Sarah was jerked away from her thoughts when the coffee maker began to boil. She reached up into the cupboard and grabbed a small mug. She softly began to hum as she filled her mug with coffee. Suddenly, Garrett let out a blood curdling scream from upstairs and Sarah let her mug crash to the floor.

"GARRETT!" she screamed as she ran from the kitchen. She tore up the stairs and down the hallway as fast as she could. She flew to Garrett's room and thrust the door open. Looking around frantically, the room was empty. All that was there was Garrett crying in his crib. She slowly walked over to him and lifted him into her arms.

"Garrett my love, what is it? Why are you crying?" he had no response except for more tears. "Baby tell me what it is, what happened?" Again, just more tears.

There was a loud smacking sound and Sarah jerked her head up. The two French doors too the nursery were blowing wildly back and forth. That's what must have scared him. She let out a sigh of relief and walked over to the doors. She carefully peeped her head over the balcony and scanned the area around it. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked back inside to shut and lock the doors.

By this time Garrett had calmed down and was beginning to make himself comfortable in Sarah's arms. She slowly swayed her body back and forth until she was entirely sure he had fallen asleep. She carefully tip-toed over to his crib and held him away from her, supporting the back of his head with her hand. She beamed at the beautiful child in her arms and gently planted a kiss on his forehead. Sarah gently set Garret into his crib and walked over to the door. She flicked the lights off and slowly closed to door behind her.

--

Anna was laying on her bed flipping through the late night television programs. Nothing was on, as usual. Why is it that whenever you're looking for something decent to be on TV, there never is?

Anna threw the remote control down next to her and decided to just leave it on the cooking channel. She folded her arms, crossed her legs, and leaned herself back against the headboard.

It was a calm, quiet night and there was a gentle breeze blowing in through the open window. Anna's mind began to wander to Sarah. What had been wrong with her today? She seemed so zoned out, and her little fit she had when she got home scared Anna. What had made her behave that way? It was just a little crystal. She behaved as it was some deadly bomb. It was all so puzzling. Just the look on Sarah's face when she saw it sitting on the coffee table. She looked scared, and worried, and full of what seemed like hate. The best theory Ana could come up with was that at one point she had a bad run in with a crystal, but that was ridiculous.

As Anna sat puzzling, a small object floated soundlessly up to Anna's open window and lazily made it's way into her room. Taking full advantage of Anna's distraction, the object floated right above her head and paused. The small crystal began to glow a faint gold and small cracks began forming along its smooth exterior. Slowly, the crystal broke open and small, golden dust particles fell softly onto her head.

Anna felt herself get woozy and tired. Her eyes glazed over and stared off into space. Her mind suddenly went blank and she sat there frozen. Suddenly there was a voice in her head. It was giving her strict orders which she could not refuse. She obediently nodded her head as the voice spoke to her.

When it stopped, Anna shook her head and looked around. She had no recollection of what had just occurred.

--

"What about this one?" Sarah asked, turning in front of the full length mirror so she could survey herself in the little black dress.

Anna nodded. "I like it. Sexy, yet classy. You still look like a teacher, but one who knows what she's doing if you know what I mean."

Sarah laughed and smoothed out the bottom of the dress. It was a nice dress. It was only a little past her knees and the swoop neck was sexy but conservative. Very fitting for a young teacher. The party was in less than an hour and Sarah was pulling random things out of her closet. This one would be fine.

Sarah nodded, apparently pleased with her appearance and walked over to the vanity. She curled the ends of her elbow length dark hair and parted it to the side. She applied eyeliner and a mascara and added a little blush. Satisfied, she grabbed her little black purse off the bed and swung it over her shoulder.

Anna applauded. "Very nice Miss Williams, very nice. You'll have a great time. When should I expect you home?"

"I would say about ten at the latest. You don't need to wait up." Anna nodded and followed Sarah down the stairs. They paused in front of the front door.

"Garrett is asleep right?" Anna asked. Sarah nodded.

"He should be all set. He had his bath and he was fed not too long ago. I doubt he'll wake up." Anna nodded.

"Great! I'll see you in a few hours." Sarah smiled and reached for the door handle. Stopping suddenly, she turned around once more to face Anna.

"Uhm…Anna? Could you please … check on him every once in a while? You know just to make sure he's still safe?" Anna gave Sarah a confused look, but nodded. Sarah smirked and walked out the door. Just as she closed it behind her, a small crystal floated in through the back window.

--

The party was boring. As it was every year. It was amusing to see the students laugh and goof around with each other, but the teachers were such a drag. All they talked about were getting in the last of their grades, what students they wouldn't miss, lesson plans for next year, and things like that. It got old after a while. Why couldn't they talk about summer plans or the latest gossip, or something remotely interesting? They were just boring.

Sarah made her way over the punch bowl and poured herself a glass. She turned around to scan the crowd for some of her students. She laughed when she settled her eyes on Maria. She was everything Sarah would have loved to be as a young teenager. She was beautiful, smart, and all the guys fell over her. She was funny and quick-witted; Sarah was never any of those things. Of course she would have loved to be, but she was never that bold.

Sarah moved her gaze onto Aiden. He was an extremely handsome boy, but very quiet. He was intelligent and imaginative but he never opened that mouth of his. Sarah guessed that if he'd talk a bit more, more girls would talk to him. She laughed at the thought of Aiden talking to girls.

Sarah continued to watch the room and think about the students when her eyes finally settled on Zack. He was kind of just standing there looking rather lonely. She pitied him. She knew that if as a young teenager she had come to this party that would be her. Standing there alone with no one to talk to. She never really talked to anyone, she knew how Zack felt.

She grabbed another glass of punch and walked up to Zack. She handed it to him and he smiled in thanks. He took a small sip and wiped his mouth.

"Enjoying the party?' she asked. Zack just shrugged and took another sip.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sarah smiled.

"Good." She shifted uncomfortably. She didn't know how to ask her next question without being straight forward. "So Zack, have you had any more of those you know uhm, dreams?"

Zack looked at her out of the corner of his eye and nodded taking another sip of his punch. "A bit different this time."

Sarah raised her eyebrows. "How so?"

Zack swallowed. "The guy didn't say the same thing this time. You know he did the thing where he stared off into space and all, but instead of saying the it's almost time thing he said, tonight. It will happen tonight. I will come for him. Then that was it." Sarah stood there and stared at Zack.

'W-what was that last part?" she stuttered. Zack took another sip of punch and licked his lips.

"Said he's coming for him tonight or something." Sarah's glass hit the floor and shattered.

"No, No..." she whispered and sprinted toward the doors. She threw them open and ran toward her car. She jammed the key into the ignition and floored it. The whole way home she did not stop for any lights or signs, she blew past everyone that got into her way. Her mind was racing and all she could focus on was getting home.

She finally pulled into her driveway and jumped out of the car without turning it off. She ran up the path, pushed open the gate and threw open the front door. She walked into the living room but it was dark and empty.

"Anna? Garrett?" she called into the dark. No response. She suddenly heard Garrett's soft cries and tip-toed to the stairs. "Garrett?" she called as she began to walk up. She heard a soft rustling sound and she stopped. The next thing she heard was Anna's voice echo down the hallway.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away, RIGHT NOW!"

--

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sarah shrieked as she darted up the stairs. She darted down the hallway and slammed the door to Garrett's room open. Anna was lying on the floor and Garret was no where to be seen. Sarah flew down on Anna and grabbed her wrists.

"Where is he?!" She screamed, gripping her tightly. "What have you done?!' Anna's head lolled and her eyelids fluttered.

"I-I don't know" she mumbled.

"OUT!" Sarah screamed, throwing her aside. Anna drowsily got up and stumbled out of the room.

Sarah leapt to her feet and flew to Garrett's crib. He of course wasn't there. She overturned and flipped every single thing there was in the room as a massive storm raged outside. The harsh winds and rains were beating again the glass doors to the balcony.

Tears streamed down Sarah's face as she cried out for her son. She turned her attention to the quivering doors and thrust them open. She stood on the balcony and grabbed onto the railing, screaming out into the pouring rain, "JARETH! YOU BASTARD! BRING HIM BACK! YOU HEARTLESS SON OF A BITCH! SHOW YOUR FACE! YOU COWARD! YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A KING, SHOW-YOUR-FACE!"

There was a blinding flash of light and Sarah was thrown back in a heap onto the floor. She groaned as she struggled to support herself. She pushed herself up using her arms and lifted her head.

There he was. Standing before her just as he had that night fifteen years ago. He looked just as he always had, he hadn't aged a day. The wind was blowing his black cape wildly around him and his crazy blonde hair was pristine as always. He had his signature tight pants and black boots with a white puffy shirt and a black vest over it. His mismatched eyes bore down into her and his face was twisted into a cruel smile. Sarah's words got caught in her throat at the sight of him.

She just sat there, huddled on the floor with her brown hair whipping across her face and tears pouring down from her eyes. Now that he was here, what was she supposed to do? He was the first to break the silence.

"My, my Sarah, how much you have grown." He said smoothly, his velvety voice crashing down onto her. "You certainly are not the young girl I encountered so long ago. But here you are again, cowering before me, just as you did that night." He let out an icy chuckle.

Sarah felt her hands form into fists and her jaws clench. She slowly lifted herself off the ground, his icy eyes watching her every move. When she reached her full height she prominently lifted her chin and stared coldly into his eyes. She took a step forward.

"Where is he Jareth? Where is my son? Bring him back. Bring him back right now." Her tone was hard and cold as ice. Jareth did not seem offended, his cruel smirk just stayed on his face and he let out a small chuckle. He tossed his hair and looked at her again.

"Sarah, Sarah you know very, very well where he is. And you know just how to get him back." He placed his hands on his hips, he looked very intimidating. Sarah took a step closer.

"I am not playing these games with you. Give me my son back. I did not ask for him to be taken. Nor would I ever. I demand you return him." At this point Jareth's eyes absolutely beamed with satisfaction and Sarah began to shake with rage.

"Sarah I'm afraid you know the rules. You want him back; you know what you have to do." Sarah shook her had and slammed her foot onto the ground.

"NO! I did not wish for him to be taken! I did not wish it-"

"But someone did. Therefore, he must be retrieved just as you retrieved your younger brother. Or he stays with me forever." Sarah walked right up so she was inches from his face. She could feel his warm breath and distinguish every bit of color in his eyes. His smile did not falter.

"Give me my son, or so help me god Jareth I will kill you." Jareth's smile finally fell from his lips and he stared intently into his eyes. For a moment she thought he might strike her but then he threw his head back and let out a loud laugh. Sarah screwed her face up into anger and confusion.

"What?!" she demanded. "What is so funny!?" She felt the tears begin to sting her eyes. How could he be so cruel?

Jareth's laughing slowly subsided and he brought his eyes back down to hers. "Sarah you are not getting out of this. If you want your son back, there is only one way." He turned toward the balcony doors and motioned his arm outward. Sarah stalked past him and leaned over the railing.

There it was. The last place she ever wanted to see again. It looked the same and her stomach tightened at the sight of it. She turned around to face him and realized the bedroom had disappeared. It was just the two of them staring out into the labyrinth. She swallowed hard.

"It doesn't look that far." She said softly. She suddenly felt his presence and felt his soft voice in her ear.

"It's farther than you think." His hot breath tickled her ear and she shrugged him away. He backed away and Sarah turned to look at him. "You know the rules. You have thirteen hours." She nodded. She put her head down and felt the tears again. Jareth came up beside her.

"Please…just give him back! That's all I ask, please!" Jareth looked at the ground. He slowly lifted his eyes to hers and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Sarah, but those are the rules. You have thirteen hours or he belongs to me." He backed away and stood a few feet behind her. "Beware that this time, you may not be so lucky."

Sarah turned around, but he was gone.


End file.
